Rose, The New Time Lord
by Deep Deep Space
Summary: Instead of starting to kill her, the Time Vortex is changing Rose into a Time Lord! How is the Doctor taking this? Did he have to regenerate? Will Rose still travel with the Doctor? As she tries to understand her new form, she battles an inner question, does she love the Doctor? Drose Fic. R&R. :)
1. The New Time Lord

**Hey Guys, I hope you like this Fic. A work in progress but I'll try to post as much as often. Enjoy!**

***Disclaimer* I do not own Doctor Who, but I would in a heartbeat. PS, I hope I didn't steal anybody's idea. I just thought of this in my science class. :)**

The Doctor watched on as the Time Vortex coursed through Rose.

"What've you done?" He yelled.

"I looked into the TARDIS, and the TARDIS looked into me." Rose replied.

"You looked into the Time Vortex! Rose, no one's meant to see that!" The Doctor cried.

"Exterminate!" Screamed the Emperor Dalek.

Rose explains, "I am the Bad Wolf. I create myself. I take the words; I scatter them in time and space. A message to lead myself here."

"Rose, you've got to stop this! You've got to stop this now! You've got the entire vortex running through your head. You're gonna burn!" The Doctor looked at the tears coursing down her face.

"I want you safe. My Doctor. Protected from the false god."

The Dalek Emperor roars, "You cannot hurt me. I am immortal!"

"You are tiny. I can see the whole of time and space. Every single atom of your existence. And I divide them. Everything must come to death. All things. Everything dies. The Time War ends." Rose raised her hand and designated the remaining Daleks, all around the universe.

"I can see everything. All that is, all that was, all that ever could be." Rose's eyes widen.

"That's what I see. All the time. And doesn't it drive you mad?" The Doctor whispers.

"My head-"

"Come here."

"—is killing me."

"I think you need a doctor." The Doctor sweeps Rose up in his arms and kissed her in attempt to pull the Time Vortex into his own body. Part of the golden light coursed through him. He pulled away from her, the Time Vortex making him jittery but weak.

But when he looked at her, it was evident that the Time Vortex still filled her body, too. The Doctor grabbed Rose by her waist, pulling her into the TARDIS. He pulled the door closed and fell over, pulling her with him.

"Doctor, everything hurts." Rose moaned.

"This is impossible. I heard legends about this in the nursery! But I never thought this would work!" The Doctor looked towards Rose.

"Whaaaattt?" Rose was half-asleep now.

"You're turning into a Time Lord! Oh this is impossible! My people became Time Lords over a long period of time, due to constant exposure to the Time Vortex. But you Rose, why you have the Time Vortex coursing through you, oh but your strong! And you've been in the TARDIS for a while! So this just might work!" The Doctor pulled her to the center of the Control Room.

"Rose, stay here and don't- Ahh! Rose, I absorbed some of the Time Vortex from you. Right now, it's killing every cell in my body." The Doctor knelt over in pain.

"Doctor, can't you do anything?!" Rose cried.

"Yeah, doing it now. Time Lords have this sort of trick. It's our little way of cheating death. Except... it means I'm gonna change. And I'm not gonna see you again. Not like this. Not with this daft old face. And before I go-"

"Don't say that!" Rose cried.

"Rose, before I go, I just want to tell you, you were fantastic. Absolutely fantastic. And you know what? So was I!" The Doctor beamed.

Suddenly a bright yellow light filled the room, so bright that Rose had to look away. The light emitted from all over the Doctor's body. His face and body changed as the light got brighter. Suddenly, as soon as it started, it was over.

A different man now stood in front of Rose. He was tall, matchstick thin, with brown hair that stuck up in every direction. The first thing out of his mouth was-

"Hello! Oo. New teeth. That's weird." The strange man licked him teeth.

"Who are you?" Rose moaned from the ground.

"I'm the Doctor! Rose Tyler, I'm ashamed that you didn't know! I told you that I was going to change!" The so-called Doctor said.

Just then Rose started to glow just like the Doctor did a few moments ago.

"Oi! Rose!" The Doctor ran towards her. "Just stay calm and hold on. I think you're going to change like I did." He sat down beside her and placed her body in his lap.

The glow increased until it covered her whole entire body. Then, just like the Doctor, she began to change. But not in the physical appearance. The inside of her body changed. Before, she only had one heart. Now, a second one grew at a rapid pace next to the first, just like the Doctor. In fact, the inside of Rose's body became just like the Doctor's, except for her female parts.

Finally the light faded, leaving Rose gasping for breath. She felt the beating of her two hearts, and the genius of a Time Lord flowing through her brain.

"Is this what it always feels like, being you?" She tried to take a deep breath.

The Doctor looked down worried. "Yes, Rose. Now tell me, how are you feeling? I know you feel different, but do you have any side effects? Headache? Pain anywhere?"

Rose attempted to smile. "No, I'm fine. I just feel really tired and need some time to get used to my new…form. Are you ok?" She questioned.

"Yeah, I just feel the same way you do. Our bodies are still getting used to the regeneration. We have to sleep a lot and eat a lot for the next couple of days." He blew out a breath, filled with part of that golden light. "Rose, I want you to spend the night in my room, just so I can make sure you're ok, and nothing crazy happens to your new body." He looked her in the eye. "Ok?"

"Ok." Rose blushed. A night in the Doctor's room? Did he even have a room? _Of course! _Her internal voice scolded. But it was sweet that he wanted to look after her.

The Doctor stood up, pulling Rose with him. He was truly concerned about Rose, and how she was faring. As far as he knew, nobody had ever done this before. But looking at her from the outside, she hadn't changed. It was what was happening on the inside that concerned him. The Doctor held Rose's hand as he pulled the lever on the control panel that would keep the TARDIS from drifting into anything dangerous. He led her away from the control room, into a corridor that materialized before them. The Doctor kept leading her, until they reached his room.

By then, Rose was heavily relying on his body to stand up. The Doctor pushed open his door and they stumbled over to his bed. Flopping down, he felt Rose curl up to him, falling asleep in seconds.


	2. Time Lords and Cravings

**Since the last chapter received such lovely reviews, I decided to post this next chapter early. So, enjoy! R&R!**

***Disclaimer* I do not own Doctor Who and probably never will, so fanfiction I will write!**

Rose woke up with her head in the crook of the Doctor's skinny shoulders, his arm holding her protectively around her waist. His head was only a few centimeters away from hers and she heard his quiet breathing. The Doctor's hair was mess, spiking up in all different directions.

Drinking in his new image, Rose wondered what he was like. He was so different from the previous Doctor, her Doctor. He said he was the same person, but he looked so different. This version of the Doctor was so much younger than the last and he acted that way, too. Rose's emotions were all stirred up, like a giant soup pot. Just when she started to…like him? Love him maybe? The Doctor pulled this on her. His new self appeared kind though. As soon as she changed, all he seemed to care about was making sure she was ok.

As if sensing Rose's thoughts, the Doctor cracked open one eye and caught her staring at him.

"Whatch ya lookin' at?" He said, his voice still heavy with sleep.

"Nothing." Rose replied with burning cheeks. Then her stomach rumbled, causing her cheeks to turn an even deeper shade of pink.

"Hmmm. I think I agree with your stomach. Let's go raid the TARDIS kitchen, shall we? I am STARVING!" And with that, the Doctor stood up off the bed, wobbling slightly. Rose groaned and rolled over.

She started to follow, until Rose burst out laughing. The Doctor whirled around.

"What?!" He demanded.

Rose tried to cover up her giggle fit. "It's just that, Doctor, those clothes look ridiculous on you!"

The Doctor looked down, where the waistband of his pants was dangerously sagging, to his jacket, where his sleeves were too long. His shirt was an utter disaster, hanging loosely and unfitted on his skinny frame.

"Oi! These weren't that bad before! I just need something that fits now. So what we'll do is breakfast, then a medical check on you, and finally a wardrobe change. Yea?"

Rose thought for a second. "Sounds like a plan to me. I'm _starving_! I felt like I haven't eaten in days!"

The Doctor nodded. "Regeneration does that to you. You also start to have-

"Cravings!" Moaned Rose. "I need something fried and greasy. Like chips!" She added.

"I'm feeling like…apples. Or yogurt. Apples, honey, and yogurt! We need food." The Doctor ran out of the room, Rose following close behind.

It was a race to the kitchen, both bellies rumbling like they never have had food before. The Doctor and Rose ran through corridor after corridor, till they reached the kitchen. Rose leapt in front of the Doctor, bursting into the room. The Doctor ran to the fridge, looking for an apple.

"Uggicth no! Apples are horrible!" He threw the apple at the wall, making the TARDIS rumble. "I need something better. Milk!" He took the milk, started to drink, and promptly spit it out.

"No, no, no! All wrong! Why do we even drink the milk of a living creature?!" He hurled the milk back into the fridge.

Meanwhile, Rose wasn't faring any better. "Why aren't there any chips? All I can find are these American crisps!" She threw them at the Doctor. "Where the hell did you pick these up?!"

"I don't know! America? Here try an orange!" He dropped the crisps and threw her the orange. Rose pealed it and bit in.

"Ugh, no!" She spit it out in the sink. "What else do you have?"

"I have no idea! That's the point of _finding something to eat_! He ran to the small selection of cabinets. He rifled through, looking. "I have tea." He asked it like a question.

"Give me the kettle." Rose commanded. "Let's have a cuppa." Rose took the kettle from the Doctor, filled it with water, and let it boil on the stove.

"Are you always this hungry as a Time Lord?" She questioned.

Welllll, only when you regenerate. But the rest of the time, you get hungry just like you did when you were human! The regeneration takes up most of our energy, so eating and sleeping are our priorities; we need to build up our body strength." He looked at her. "Especially you. I have only the slightest idea of how you became a Time Lord, AND survived the process. I have some theories, but they all seem slightly mad." He walked closer to her.

"Are you sure you feel ok?" The Doctor asked in a much more serious tone.

Rose nodded. "I don't feel funny in any way. I just feel a little hyper, and I think that's 'coz of the two hearts. You always seem a little hyper." She pointed out. "The only other thing is that I'm really hungry. And you just made that whole 'Time Lords are hungry' speech. But other than that I feel fine."

The Doctor nodded.

"Oi! One more thing. Are you all naturally a genius at birth? 'Coz I know all these things now that I didn't know before. Like how to reverse Earth's axis." She looked at him.

"Welll, most of us are. For example, me!" The Doctor spun in a circle. "But you, Rose Tyler have been a genius all along." He came up beside her and tapped her temple. "It's just been locked up in here. And you've probable hear me talk so much, that you've learned some things. Anddd," he added, "you probably have some knowledge that the TARDIS put into your mind, due to the Time Vortex running through you." He smiled. "But Rose Tyler, you are an official genius."

Then tea kettle started to scream, making the Doctor move away from his extremely close spot in front of Rose. As he almost ran towards the tea kettle, and Rose let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding in.

"Rose, grab the mugs and the tea, will ya? Oi! That's hot!" The Doctor had grabbed the kettle with his bare hands and almost dropped it. Rose moved quickly towards the cabinet holding the mugs. Grabbing two, she also swiped two tea bags from the cabinet below that.

She set them down on the small ledge and put in the tea bags. The Doctor came over, still switching the kettle from hand to hand (he hadn't figured out that he could use the sleeves of his coat to protect his hands), poured the hot water into the cups and let them brew.

"See, that was just what we needed. A nice, hot cuppa." The Doctor said.

And it was true. Rose was no longer hungry. She even felt more relaxed as she sipped her tea. Resting it down on the ledge, she asked, "What were we going to do next?"

The Doctor took a long slurp and set his mug down. "Next," He started, "next, we were going to run some tests on you in the med lab. Ok? I want to see just what happened to you."

"Can't you just sonic me?"

Welll, yes, but I want to know what happened in detail."

And that was how Rose found herself in the med lab, hooked up to dozens of machines. She sighed.

"How long is this going to take again? Just an estimate, maybe?" Rose called out.

"Not much longer!" The Doctor's head poked out from behind one of the machines. "I'm almost…DONE!" He cried triumphantly. The machines started making various noises, demanding the Doctor's attention, all of them saying that they had the answer he was looking for.

He looked at what seemed to be the main database that was spitting out the results of the various tests that Rose had went through across its screen.

"Rose, do you want to know what you are?" The Doctor asked, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Please! I've sat here forever! Tell me!"

The Doctor finally looked up to Rose, the glasses that they had somehow acquired along the way perched on the bridge of his nose, and for a second Rose felt butterflies for a certain Time Lord.

"Rose," He continued, "You are in fact, a Time Lord. Your body replicates one of a female Time Lord, for the most part." He stopped, then started again. "Rose, you're still changing, right now. When you absorbed the Time Vortex, it somehow recognized the strength you had, and who you had been around for a while. In this case, that was me. The Time Vortex is a living thing. It wanted to put part of itself into a physical form. And you were willing when you looked into the TARDIS center to absorb the Time Vortex and come back for me.

"Remember the Nano genes?" Rose nodded. "The Time Vortex acted like the Nano genes. It made you like me. But while you are mostly a Time Lord, your body is still changing from human to Time Lord. Right now, your body's DNA ladders are changing, orientating themselves like a Time Lord so you can do the same things I do. Why we could even grow you your own TARDIS! My tests also said that you can regenerate, like me. So, in short, you are a Time Lord." The Doctor smiled. "Welcome to the Time Lord family!"

Rose sat, shell shocked. Time Lord?! It was so _crazy_, but it made sense when the Doctor explained it. In fact, it made perfect sense.

The Doctor walked closer to Rose and angled his head down so he could see her face. "Rose are you ok?" He asked, wiping away the tears she hadn't noticed streaming down her face.

"You know what?" Rose lifted her head. "The strangest thing is, I'm ok with all of this. It's all mad I know," she sniffed and smiled, "but I'm ok. We can still travel, right?" Hope shined on her face.

"Why Rose, OF COURSE we can still travel! We can finally travel forever! I have so many places to show you! The Shining Waterfalls of Mars, The Red Canyon of Kimdaunda, oh Rose it will be _fantastic_!" Rose smiled at his word use. "First, I'm going to put on some new clothes. Second, I'm going to teach you how to fly the TARDIS. And finally, we're going to travel to a place of your choice. And maybe get you a Sonic Screwdriver of your own along the way."

"So Rose Tyler, I have one thing to ask you." The Doctor was almost jumping up and down now.

"What?" Rose's grin was as big as the moon.

"Are you ready?"


	3. Time Lords and Sonics

**Hey! You guys keep reading, and I'm so happy! Here's another chapter for you!**

***I do not own Doctor Who, but I really wish I did.***

Rose gripped the TARDIS railing with all her might as the TARDIS threw her and the Doctor around. The Doctor, now dressed in a nicely-fitted brown pinstripe suit, was running around the control panel with a mallet. He pulled some leavers and when the TARDIS started sparking, he hit the panel with his beloved mallet.

"Doctor!" Rose cried.

"Yesss!?" He cried back.

"Are we going to-

A big jolt interrupted her, causing her to clamp her mouth shut. And then-nothing.

"We're here!" The Doctor crouched down to where Rose was lying on the floor, and poked her. "C'mon Rose! Let's go!"

Rose groaned and stood up. "So where did you take us this time? The Doctor stood up with her.

Rose almost gasped at their proximity. There were so close their noses were almost touching. "We," The Doctor whispered, his breath hot on her face, "are going to get you a present of your choice. But, you cannot choose a gun. Got it?" Rose nodded.

"All right!" He made Rose jump at his sudden change in voice.

The Doctor swung himself over the railing, walking towards the door of the TARDIS. Rose followed behind him. The Doctor opened the door, a bright light emitted from the planet beyond the door. He walked onto the planet, leaving Rose in the TARDIS. She charged out after him, only to be stunned to a stop. This planet was exquisite, with a soft yellow sky and purple grass that grazed Rose's leg with the gentle breeze. The only thing that seemed out of place was the giant factory that took up most of a large field.

"Welcome to planet Getarolope, home to the only sonic factory in the Galaxy." The Doctor, startling her out of her trance, made her jump for the second time that day. He slung an arm around her shoulders. "Ta da! You're going to be the proud owner of a sonic something! I highly suggest a screwdriver, with a setting for wood." He whispered the last part in her ear.

He grabbed her hand and started running. Rose laughed and followed him. This was what she loved, visiting other planets, the running, the feeling of his hand against hers. And, the tiny voice whispered inside of her, _him_.

Rose could no longer deny it as she was running with him. Rose loved every part of him. The way he smiled when Rose said something, the way he was always trying to impress her, how he always cared for her. Even in his worst moments, Rose loved him. He had his faults, and huge ones at that. But they were made up when he went out to save another planet, another species, this person or the next. He had a good heart. And Rose loved him.

The Doctor came to a halt, the factory looming over him. Rose squeezed his hand and smiled. He looked at her, squeezed back and smiled his million-watt smile.

"Now, we can't touch too much. Remember, later in my time stream, I blow up this factory and it becomes a banana grove. I'm pretty sure we're here before a past self of came." They walked over to the nearest door.

The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver. "Ready?"

"Ready." Rose answered.

The Doctor soniced the door and held it open for Rose.

"After you." He nudged her through the door.

Rose walked into the back of the factory, which was extremely quiet and dark. The little light that the open door provided vanished as the Doctor entered the room, the door closing behind him.

She heard him tread to somewhere in the room, and the buzz of his sonic screwdriver. Then, the lights flicked on above them.

"See anything you like?" He asked her.

There was sonic stuff everywhere on tables. Sonic guns, hammers, wrenches, and so many others. If your thing of choice was useful, it was there in a sonic version. And yes, there were sonic screwdrivers. The Doctor ran around like a kid on Christmas.

"Ooo! Rose look at this! A sonic fork!" Rose turned around and smiled. "Ouch! It's hot! Be careful!" The fork was dropped and forgotten as the Doctor moved on to another item of interest. Rose turned back to the table that held her interest. She took the Doctor's advice and looked at the sonic screwdrivers, remembering how many times it had gotten them out of trouble.

Rose picked up one with a gold casing, and pressed the button. The light at the top of the sonic glowed a reddish pink. She read the note under it. Works on: Everything. _Well, that's good. And pink is my trademark color,_ she thought.

"Doctor, check this one out!" Rose called out to him.

Nothing.

"Doctor!?" Rose yelled again, turning around.

There was no one there. Pocketing her new sonic screwdriver, Rose started walking around the factory calling his name. Sonic stuff littered the factory, in no particular order.

_What's odd is that there's no one here. _She listened to the silence, straining to hear anything. She huffed, and tried calling the Doctor again.

"Doctor, where are you?! What's wrong?! Doctor?!"

"Over here!" His voice quietly called through the darkness.

Rose ran in the direction of the sound and found him crouched in the dark behind a knocked over bench. "Doctor, what's wro-

Rose cut off as she looked up. "Oh." A Weeping Angel stood in front of them, its eyes still covered by its hands.

"Doctor, what are we going to do?" Rose tried to maintain her fear.

"Rose keep looking at it." He whispered. "Just trust me." She nodded.

The Doctor stood up and started to back away. True to her word, Rose stayed put and watched the angel. Then she felt a warm, solid mass touch her back.

"Rose, I'm right behind you, ok?" The Doctor kept his voice soft.

"Ok." Rose still had her eyes trained on the angel, who still hadn't moved.

She heard the buzz of the sonic behind her and a sigh of relief.

"Rose, there's only one Weeping Angel on the planet, and it's that one. His hand found hers and he laced his fingers through it.

"We just need to find a way to defeat it." Rose said.

"I have a plan." The Doctor responded.

"Really?" Sarcasm laced lightly through her voice, knowing that the Doctor probably didn't have a plan.

"Oi! That hurt! I actually DO have a plan, if you want to know! I just need a mirror and something to have it stand on."

"Doctor, I really have to blink. My eyes are starting to hurt."

"Rose don't blink! Whatever you do don't blink! That's how they kill you. When you blink, they send you through time to another place to live out you days. Rose, don't blink! Try closing one eye at a time. As long as you're looking at it with at least one eye open, it can't move. When you turn away, it moves as fast as the speed of light. That's why you have to watch them and not blink.

"But," Rose could hear the Doctor's smile, "if they see each other or a mirror, they're frozen there forever."

"So that's why you need a mirror, to keep the angel frozen?" Rose inquired.

"Yes, and Rose, I need you to stay here while I find one. Got it? I'll be right back." He squeezed her hand one last time, and slipped away.

_Alright, it's just one angel. The Doctor will be back soon. I hope._

The Doctor felt a sense of dread as he left Rose with the Weeping Angel. They weren't far behind Daleks and Cybermen on his list of most hated enemies. They truly were evil. Leaving Rose almost ripped his hearts apart, and the Doctor didn't want to leave her for a second. He knew he had feelings for her, but he didn't know what sort of feelings they were yet.

He pushed those thoughts aside to ponder over for another time. He had to focus about the task at hand. A giant mirror would most likely be in an office, vain businessmen admiring their pudgy reflections. The Weeping Angel probably sent everybody in the factory through time, explaining why there was no one in the factory.

The Doctor climbed a flight of stairs, looking for an office. First door? No, just a storage closet. Second door? No, an office but no mirror. The same thing went on until the Doctor hit the 12th door. He entered the room and let out a yell of joy. On the opposite wall, stood a full length dressing mirror. The Doctor ran over to the wall an unhooked the mirror. With effort, he tucked the mirror under his arm and held it there. He checked around the room for something to hold it up with…Aha! There was a stand that usually held musical instruments, like the stands that hold up guitars on Earth. He maneuvered the mirror so he could pick up the stand.

Now with both hands full, the Doctor ran out of the room and down the stairs, eager to get Rose and get out of here. He stumbled, but caught himself just in time. The Doctor picked up speed again and found Rose right where he left her.

"Doctor?" She called out.

"Right here!" He answered. "Rose, just keep looking. I'm almost done."

The Doctor ran in front of her, and put the stand down, making sure to keep his eyed trained on the angel. Now, he maneuvered the mirror out from under his arm and put it on the stand. The mirror stood. Finally, the Doctor pushed the mirror towards the angel until its whole reflection fill the glass, keeping it there forever.

Finally it was over. The angel was defeated and Rose was saved.

"Doctor!" Rose cried and ran towards the Doctor, wrapping him in a hug.

"Oh Rose, its ok. We're ok now." The Doctor and Rose looked towards the angel, immobilized because of the mirror. "C'mon let's get out of here."

Rose let the Doctor lead her away from the factory, in the red of the planet's setting sun. They reached the TARDIS and surveyed the area.

"Thanks." Rose said.

"No, Rose. Thank you." The Doctor replied. "You kept the angel at bay by looking at it. You did great. Though, it was exciting for your first run as a Time Lord." He smiled.

"You know, you're right. Besides, I did get something out of it." She pulled out her new sonic screwdriver. "Apparently, it has a setting for everything, including wood!" Rose tapped his nose with it.

The Doctor chucked. "Oh I see how it is then. Sonic against sonic. Well can your sonic do _this_?" The Chicken Dance filled the air.

"What, no!" The Doctor hit his screwdriver against his palm. "It wasn't supposed to do that!"

Rose gave him a look.

"Really!"

"Mine works on wood." She added, again, smugly.

"Oh get in the TARDIS, you." The Doctor unlocked the door and followed her in.

"Really, it wasn't supposed to do that!" The Doctor called from the ramp.

"Ya, right! Well, I'm off to take a shower." Rose disappeared into her hallway.

The Doctor fiddled with the control panel, until he heard-

"Doctor?" Rose called softly.

"Yes?" He looked at her.

"Would you every leave me?"

The words were like a punch to his gut. He walked over to where she was standing.

"Rose, I would never leave you. You can leave me whenever you want, but Rose, I would never leave you. Why?" He asked.

I…I was afraid, that when you left me today, that you… wouldn't come back." Rose's words were so soft, so vulnerable.

"Oh, Rose." The Doctor wrapped his arms around Rose and placed his lips on her forehead. He pulled back. "That would never happen. I promise."

She slid her hand against his cheek, and before he knew what was happening, she planted the faintest whisper of a kiss on his lips. He kissed her back softly, afraid of scaring her off. She was so sweet against his lips, and he knew, with all of his being, that he loved her.

But as soon as the kiss started, it ended. Rose pulled away, her eyes sparkling. "Goodnight, Doctor." She kissed his cheek and walked to her room, leaving him with his hearts pounding in the control room.


	4. Time Lords and Love

**Hey Guys! I'm so excited that you like my fic! Here's some more. PS, check out the Soundtrack songs for a "sneak preview" of what's to come! Enjoy!**

***Disclaimer* I do not own Doctor Who, or BBC, or anything for that matter…**

Rose buzzed with energy from the small kiss that she had shared with the Doctor. Rose didn't really think about what she was doing, but she kissed him, and the Doctor kissed her back. It was so sweet, his show of raw emotion when he said that he would never leave her. Rose smiled to herself like she was keeping a dirty little secret.

Her room was decorated by the TARDIS, but it was perfect, with the TARDIS being telepathic and inside her head and all. The walls were soft pink, and the furnishings were white. There were a few trinkets and photographs that littered the walls and dresser, but it was obvious the Rose wasn't in there often, with the adventures and all that. The bed took up most of the room, with its watercolor print bedspread. Off to the side, there was a door that led to the bathroom, which Rose headed to.

She turned on the shower and stripped off her dirty clothes. Rose stepped in when the water was hot and let it course down her body. Her thoughts revolved around the Doctor, and the happy feeling that she felt inside. Again and again Rose replayed the kiss in her mind as she lathered her body in soap and conditioned her hair. She could still feel the tingle of his lips lightly pressed against hers. Turning off the water, Rose stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her and dried her body. She ran a brush though her hair, pulling out all the tangles.

With the towel still wrapped around her, Rose walked back into her room and put on her jammies. Hanging the towel back on the rack, Rose turned off the lights and laid down under the covers. As she fell asleep, she dreamed of sleeping in the Doctor's arms, just like the first night.

"ROOOSSSEEEEEEEE!" A loud banging followed the voice.

"Nooooo." Rose mumbled into the pillow.

"ROOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEE!" The Doctor called. "FOOOOODDD!"

Rose pulled herself out of bed and flicked on the lights. She walked over to the door and pulled it open. The Doctor stood over her in full morning glory.

"What…" _Yawn. _"What time is it? Do you even sleep?" Rose looked at him with sleep-lidded eyes.

"I sleep! And for you information, it is six o'clock in the morning, and I have food and something for you to see!" As if noticing her clothes for the first time, he blushed and said, "You might want to put something…else on though." He swallowed.

"Alright, alright I'm coming." Rose stumbled back into her room and threw on a robe from her closet. Tying it around her she muttered, "This better be good."

The Doctor grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the hall, past the control panel, and to the TARDIS door. He threw it open, to revel a dying star.

"Rose, you are about to witness the exploding of a star, up close. What do you think?" He looked at her.

She smiled at him. "Definitely worth waking up for. Where is this food you promised?"

The Doctor opened up the other door, and pulled her down so they could sit beside each other. "Well I have tea….and chips!" He raised both items up.

"Yes finally! I've been craving chips for days!" Rose grabbed a chip and stuck it in her mouth and started chewing. Then her nose wrinkled and she spat the chip out into space.

"EWW eww eww eww eww!" Rose scraped at her tongue. "These taste awful! Do I not like chips anymore?" She stuck another one in her mouth while the Doctor was convulsing with laughter.

"Ugg! Yuck!" Rose spit out that chip. "It's not funny!" She whapped him lightly on the shoulder.

"I told you, you don't always like the same things! It's part of the regeneration!" The Doctor started laughing all over again.

"You never said that!" Rose slapped his arm again. "It's not fair! I loved chips!" She looked mournfully at the bowl of chips.

"Well," The Doctor said, "you can always have tea!" He dangled the tea in front of her.

Rose grabbed it away from him mock-angry. Then she smiled at him and he smiled back. An awkward moment filled the air until..

"Rose look! It's starting!" The Doctor pointed at the star.

It had begun to explode, the blue core convulsing in on itself and then slowly, slowly, the light flashed outward, the star finally exploding. And in a giant flash of blue light, it was gone.

"Wow." It was all Rose could say.

"I know." Replied the Doctor.

"You know," Rose turned to face the Doctor, "when I thought about what I was going to be when I was growing up, I never thought I would be a Time Lord, traveling around the Universe." She smiled at the Doctor. "And counting stars."

_And falling in love him. _ Her mind added, and she smiled at the thought.

"C'mon." The Doctor stood up and offered Rose a hand, and she accepted. But he pulled her up to quickly, and she stumbled into his chest, his arms wrapping around her waist.

"Doctor." Rose breathed.

"Yes?" He asked.

Rose sighed and laid her head on his chest. "Oh Rose." She heard him murmur. It felt so nice there, safe and content in the Doctor's arms. His arms tightened around her.

"Rose?" He asked.

"Yes?" She replied.

"Rose, I…I want you to know…that I want to…to be more than just friends." The last part came out in a rush.

Rose smiled, stood up on her tip toes and whispered in his ear, "I do to."

The Doctor's smile could have light up the Universe. Carefully, oh so carefully, his hand placed itself on her cheek, fitting there like a puzzle piece. He leaned in and placed his lips on Rose's. She leaned into him and deepened the kiss.

Rose placed her arms around the Doctor's shoulders, pulling them even closer together. He backed her up against the wall of the TARDIS and picked up her leg. Rose wrapped her legs around the Doctor's waist and the Doctor placed butterfly kisses on her neck. She moaned in pleasure. He raised his head and she kissed his fiercely, opening her mouth, them tasting each other. Her taste made the Doctor dizzy with passion. But before he could lose his control, he set her down and pulled back.

Rose looked confused for a moment. Then the Doctor explained. "Rose Tyler, I have fallen deeply in love with you. I could kiss you forever." To prove his point, he placed a light kiss on her lips. "I just don't want to lose control." He whispered in a moment of pure honesty.

Rose understood. They were first starting out as a…couple? And he didn't want to go too far. "Doctor, I have to tell you something too." Rose bit her lip. "I love you too."

She kissed him again walked over to the TARDIS control panel. "So summary, we watched a star die and we became a couple. Not bad for only being up an hour, eh?" The Doctor smiled, walked towards Rose, and wrapped his arms around her waist. "So Doctor, since we're up, I'm thinking we should go somewhere. What are you thinking?"

The Doctor released her and pulled one of the TARDIS' many leavers. "I'm thinking the past today, what about you?" And with that, the Doctor took off, running around the panel, piloting the TARDIS and bringing them to the past.


	5. Time Lords and Suprise

**Hey Guys! Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews you've been leaving! They make me so happy! So here is the next chapter for you! Enjoy! Make sure to review!**

***Disclaimer* I do not own Doctor Who, but I do own an odd-looking key that may or may not be a key to the TARDIS… ;)**

The TARDIS came to a halt. Rose and the Doctor both lay sprawled across the floor, being knocked over by the force of the shaking. The Doctor sprang up, offering Rose a hand. Rose accepted and stood up. With a grin, she brushed past the Doctor and walked over to the TARDIS door, opening it.

"You know," She called, "usually when you say 'We're going to the past!' you go to the past!"

"What?" The Doctor walked over to stand beside her. "Oh." The TARDIS was parked in the alley by Rose's flat, where her Mum was currently running down the stairs. "TARDIS, what did you do?" The Doctor asked and the TARDIS rumbled in response.

The Doctor pulled Rose back inside the TARDIS, closing and locking the doors behind her. Rose turned to the Doctor, the same question on their minds.

"What are we going to tell her?" Rose looked grimly at the Doctor. "That I'm no longer human and am now an alien who travels through time and space, and oh by the way! We're dating!" Rose was pacing now.

"Rose." The Doctor said calmly, and grabbed Rose and pulled her to him. Rose buried her face in his chest. "We're going to tell her the truth. Ok?" Rose nodded.

"Oi! What are you two doin' in there?! Come on out so I can see ya! Rose are ya in there? Oi! Doctor, I you lost my daughter…" Jackie's fist banging against the TARDIS door drowned out whatever else she had to say.

"Ready?" The Doctor asked Rose. He unlocked the doors, and they both opened a door.

"Rose!" Jackie cried, throwing her arms around Rose.

"Hey Mum." Rose smiled and hugged her back.

When Jackie finally released Rose, she took a good look at the Doctor.

"Who the 'ell is this?" Jackie tried pulling Rose away from the Doctor.

"Mum, it's the Doctor. He just changed a little." Rose explained.

"A little?! And I'm the Queen of England!" Jackie cried.

"I regenerated!" The Doctor put in helpfully. "When a Time Lord is dying, they regenerate into a new body!"

"So, you're still the Doctor? Prove it!" Jackie stared him down.

"The first time we met, you were in your pink dressing gown." The Doctor deadpanned.

Jackie turned red. "Alight, I believe it. But you kept her safe right, Doctor?"

"Right." The Doctor said, but it didn't convince Jackie.

"What. Happened." Jackie eyes turned steely.

"Mum, why don't we go up to the flat? I'm starving!" Rose tugged at her mum's hand. "C'mon." The Doctor looked gratefully at Rose.

Jackie, Rose, and the Doctor climbed the stairs and then entered the flat. Rose and the Doctor sat down on the couch while Jackie boiled water for tea. She walked back into the small living room, and sat down on the chair opposite of the two. Jackie eyed how closely the two were sitting.

Rose started explaining. "Mum, the TARDIS left you and Mickey because I absorbed the Time Vortex, the thing that powers the TARDIS, and I was able to communicate with it. I brought the TARDIS back to the Doctor and was able to save him from the Daleks. I was able to kill the Daleks," At this, The Doctor grabbed Rose's hand, preparing for the harder part, "but the Time Vortex was still in me and the Doctor tried to take it out of me because he thought it was going to kill me."

Rose left out the kissing part. "The Doctor was able to absorb some of the Vortex into his own body, but not enough. While it was slowly killing him, I was changing. Mum, this is the hard part." Rose paused. "I'm not human anymore."

Jackie's eyes were already wide, but now they looked like they were about to fall out of her sockets. She asked, "If…you're now human…what are you?"

"Time Lord." The Doctor met Jackie's eyes. "The Time Vortex turned Rose into a Time Lord, like me." He finished.

Jackie stood up, the Doctor and Rose standing up, too. Jackie walked closer to the Doctor, raised her hand and…

_Slap!_ The sound of skin hitting skin briefly filled the air.

"I think I deserved that." The Doctor flexed his newly-sore jaw.

"I told you to keep her safe! Not turn her into some alien! I should have never let her travel with you!" Jackie yell, spittle flying in the Doctor's face.

"Mum!" Rose yelled. "Calm down! I'm fine! He did keep me safe, it was my choice to absorb the Vortex, and it just had a side effect." Rose stepped in front to the Doctor and grabbed her mum. Jackie calmed down with Rose in front of her.

"Are you sure you're fine?" Jackie asked, defeated. Rose smiled and nodded.

A rapid knocking sounded at the door.

Rose walked over to the door and opened it. Her stomach knotted at the sight on the other side.

"Rose! It's you! I 'fout I 'erd the sound of the TARDIS. Mickey threw his arms around Rose, and tried to plant a kiss on her lips. She deflected it with her cheek.

Rose stepped back and ignored Mickey's confused expression. "Why don't you come in?" Rose walked back into the living room, leaving Mickey to close the door and follow her.

"Oh look who it is!" The Doctor cried. "Mickey the idiot!"

"Doctor." Mickey said coolly.

"She's not human!" Jackie blurted out.

"What?" Mickey asked.

"I'll give you the brief version, seeming that you are an idiot-

"Oi!"

"-Rose turned into a Time Lord." The Doctor finished.

Mickey paled. "Rose, can I talk to you outside?"

"Sure." Rose stood up and she and Mickey walked out, the Doctor starting to follow, until Rose put a hand out with the 'stay' signal. The Doctor glanced back nervously at Jackie.

Rose and Mickey stood outside the flat, in the hallway.

"So, you're like 'im now. Are you still gonna travel?" Rose nodded.

"Mickey," Rose started-

"No, I don't wanna 'ear it. Rose, you'll always pick 'im. Never me, never us." Mickey steeled his resolve. "Rose, I'm making it official because I knew, when you came back with the Doctor, this would happen. Rose we're finished."

Rose let out an internal sigh of relief. In her heart, when they first started dating, she knew Mickey wasn't someone she wanted to stay with forever.

Mickey pushed the door open and walked back inside the flat. Rose heard from inside, 'You take care of her Doctor!' and watched as Mickey walked out the door and brushed past Rose as if she wasn't there. Rose sighed and walked back inside.

"Honey, what was that about?" Jackie asked.

"Nothing. It was just something ending. But it made way for a new beginning." She flashed a quick smile at the Doctor.

"Oh sweetie." Jackie gave Rose yet another hug.

"Umm. Rose, we have to get going." The Doctor interrupted.

"Of course." Rose answered and pulled away from the hug. "Just give me a minute."

Rose ran to her room and grabbed a bag, stuffing in necessities and clean clothes. She ran back out and into the small kitchen and added some non-expiring food to her bag.

"Ready!" She said back in the living room.

The Doctor grabbed her hand and the three of them walked back to the TARDIS. The Doctor unlocked the door and stepped in. Rose lingered outside.

"Oh sweetie, stay safe. Ok? I love you!" Rose hugged her mum one last time and stepped in the TARDIS, closing the door behind her. Music flooded the control room.

"I didn't know you like Muse!" Rose yelled over the song. Supermassive Black Hole roared over the speakers.

"Yep! The song is awesome!" The Doctor air guitared as he piloted the TARDIS.

Rose walked closer to the Doctor. "Well, Mum took that better than expected, and Mickey and I broke up." Rose commented.

"Interesting day. Defiantly. And getting slapped again by your mother! Jeez!" The Doctor rubbed his jaw.

Rose laughed. "Wait," The Doctor added, "you and are officially done?" Rose grinned.

"That means that I can officially do this." Rose wrapped her arms around the Doctor and planted a kiss on his lips. He angled his head down and kissed her back. She felt his smile on her lips.

He pulled back, his gaze shining with love for her. "Official." He whispered.


End file.
